


Surface Tension

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Doggy Style, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Skinny Dipping, Underwater Sex, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Nino and Jaffar love each other, but have yet to properly start their relationship.However, an offhand remark by Delthea forces Nino's hand, leading to a day of passion.
Relationships: Nino/Jaffar
Series: Commissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Surface Tension

Being summoned to Askr to aid the Order of Heroes was a bit of a scary ordeal for Nino, at least at first. This was a whole new world completely foreign to her after all. There were at least familiar faces, which did help when it came to adjusting, but she was often paired with people from entirely different worlds.

In the end, she braved it all out and her hard work was paid off, for eventually Jaffar was summoned to this world, prompting an emotional reunion. 

His presence was what allowed her to fully adapt to this new world. She had also made a few friends in Askr too, which certainly contributed to seeing this world as a second home.

One such friend was Delthea, who hailed from a continent named Valentia. She had never heard of it before, which seemed to be a common recurrence with these new faces. It didn’t matter much though; it was just nice to have a friend close to her age to talk to. Both having magical talents was a bonus too.

Unfortunately, she did have a flaw; she was quite nosy.

“Nino, you need to tell me the truth here,” she said, finishing up the meal she was eating. The two often ate together, leading to a fair amount of gossip being exchanged even if it mostly came from Delthea. Nino didn’t mind though, since it was interesting hearing about the latest events.

“The truth?” she pondered, wondering what her friend was going to talk about.

Delthea flashed her a grin, followed by a snicker. Nino gulped, since that face she was pulling was never a good sign. It usually spelt trouble. It didn’t help that she had placed her elbows on the table, her hands on her cheeks, and was looking ever so smug. 

“What’s the deal with you and Jaffar? Are you friends… or something _more?_ ” Delthea inquired with a giggly tone, keeping up her smirk.

Teasing was something Delthea liked to do a lot, so Nino had somewhat grown used to it, but this question was throwing her off a little. How _could_ she answer it? Jaffar and herself were definitely more than friends… but they weren’t exactly dating at all. They both knew they liked each other, but neither had made that first step, at least not yet.

She didn’t want Delthea to know that though, since it would undoubtedly set the mischievous girl off and cause a barrage of teasing. The less she pried, the better.

“We’re best friends,” she answered, telling her something that wasn’t even a lie. "We've known each other for a long time."

“Best friends, huh?” she sounded a little bored, not finding any way to have some fun with that response.

Nino hoped she would find something else to talk about, but she had to let out a sigh when that familiar grin reappeared.

“If that’s the case, as his best friend, you wouldn’t mind if I tried courting him myself, would you?” she asked, trying her best to sound serious.

Her shift in attitude concerned Nino greatly, not to mention the contents of her statement. She never would have guessed (nor hoped) such words would have ever come out of the girl's mouth.

Nino was beginning to panic internally. Delthea was one to tease, sure, but if she wanted something, she’d do whatever she could to get her hands on her desires. 

This is the last thing she wanted. 

Jaffar… he was the man she was in love with, and she wasn’t going to let him be taken away so easily. Delthea had no right to say such things.

But what could she say? She could call her bluff, but even if Delthea wasn’t being serious, she suspected the girl had something prepared to say in response; she wasn’t one to back down when challenged.

She heard Delthea snicker, perhaps mocking her for her silence. She had to think of something! Anything! But she also couldn’t lie either. Nino suspected her lack of response was doing more harm than good, but it was better than just telling her that she couldn’t do that, prompting Delthea to constantly inquire as to why she couldn’t. 

When Nino looked up, ready to answer the girl, she saw that her friend had… vanished.

She had been so focused on her thinking that she hadn’t noticed Delthea slipping away. The chaos brewing within her mind had entirely distracted her.

Delthea's disappearance meant only one thing, didn’t it? She was going to do it. She was going to steal her Jaffar away. She was going to steal her Jaffar away from _her_.

There was no way Nino was going to let that happen.

She was left with one single option that she had no choice but to take. She’d have to muster up her courage and beat Delthea to the punch. 

She and Jaffar had been through so much. Perhaps this was a good opportunity to properly elevate their relationship for good. He loved her. She loved him. They had waited long enough.

* * *

It was tricky for Nino to find a good opportunity to meet with Jaffar in person, especially with her mind in a subtle state of panic. Everyone had their own responsibilities in the Order of Heroes, so she had doubts Delthea would make a move before the evening, a time of day where everyone was significantly freer. 

The day flew by fast, but there was enough time for Nino to formulate a plan. If she wanted Delthea out of the picture, she had to take Jaffar to a location only she knew about. That way, she could relax and take her time with her confession without any fear of interference.

Thankfully, she had a pretty good idea of where Jaffar would be at certain times of the day, so it was easier to find him than she thought it would be.

“Hey Jaffar.” she greeted him calmly, not wanting him to think anything was wrong. “How was your day?”

“...normal” he sounded the same ever, which was a good sign; if Delthea had done something, he would probably be acting differently.

...or would he? Jaffar wasn’t the type of person to wear his emotions on his sleeve. 

Her nerves were showing on her face. She didn’t need a mirror to tell, for Jaffar’s expression had shifted slightly, indicating he had noticed.

“Jaffar… I… I have a favor to ask.” She spoke calmly.

“Is everything alright, Nino?” he interjected with a question of his own.

“I’m fine… I… would like to talk to you… somewhere private, if that’s okay.” she answered his question while elaborating on what she wanted to say.

“...okay.” he didn’t wait long to answer. However, Nino did feel bad, for she could sense a hint of worry in his voice. While she was indeed troubled, it was likely for a reason he could never predict. 

Jaffar was naturally curious when Nino escorted him out of the castle, leading him into some nearby woods. It was unusual for her to take him to a location so far out of the way, but he trusted Nino had a reason for what she was doing, so he quietly followed. 

Naturally, he kept watch over the surroundings, just in case any intruders happened to be hiding in the shadows. The chances were unlikely, but he wasn’t going to let low odds deter him from protecting Nino. It was a worthwhile decision, since he had already noticed a familiar face following them from the shadows, but he knew this person was harmless so he didn’t do anything about it. 

Meanwhile, Nino realized she had miscalculated heavily.

She had spent so much time thinking about her plan to get Jaffar to come with her to this secluded location.

...but she hadn’t thought of what she was going to do once they got there. 

She at least knew she was going to ask him an important question, but beyond that? She wasn’t sure. It would probably be dependent on his answer.

The trek was a little dull since the two didn’t talk much during the walk, but soon enough they reached the location she had in mind.

Within an opening in the forest was a small pool of water, consistently fed by a waterfall originating from a higher elevation. This small spring was something Nino had discovered when exploring in her spare time and she had fallen in love with it; the beautiful sight and sounds of the waterfall as well as the rocky terrain surrounding the little pool had enchanted her. 

It had reminded her of stories she had read of a heroic knight finding a woman bathing in such a location, surrounded by the tranquility of the forest. The two would naturally end up falling in love, even sharing an intimate moment in the location they had first met. 

...Delthea was naturally to blame for lending her such books, but she didn’t mind; it was a fantastic way to test how her reading had developed, and while it still wasn’t perfect, she was getting good enough to understand the basic premise of a story. 

When she had made this discovery, all she could think about was these stories, but instead of imagining those characters, she subconsciously made Jaffar the knight and herself the maiden. She had planned to share this wonderful location with him eventually, in a way making those fantasies a reality, but a good opportunity hadn’t shown itself.

...until now at least, though she wasn’t sure if it was the opportunity she had hoped for, since it was forced.

“What do you think, Jaffar?” she questioned him, stretching out her arms to show off the area.

Jaffar looked around, observing the beauty of nature. He admittedly didn’t feel much as his eyes darted around, but the smile on Nino’s face told him this place was very dear to her.

“It’s nice.” he told her. He wasn’t lying when he said that to her, but his reasons for liking this place wasn’t because of the environment. 

“I’m glad,” she replied happily. “Say… Jaffar… do you remember the promise we made?”

“The promise?” he asked her to elaborate.

“Back in Elibe,” she continued. “Did you… truly mean what you said back then?”

Jaffar was confused. He knew what she was talking about, but he found it odd that she seemed to be doubting his words. It made him wonder if he had given Nino the wrong impression at some point. Regardless, this was a good chance to reassure her.

“My feelings haven’t changed.” he gave his answer. “I’ll always be by your side, if you still find that acceptable.”

“O-Of course!” she hastily responded, finding so much relief in his answer. She knew it was silly to doubt him, but Delthea’s antics had gotten to her head a little. Just knowing for certain that he was hers was unbelievably reassuring.

She remembered where they were. They were alone.

...this was a good chance to really show him how she felt. His eyes were on her, but hers were on his lips.

With her beating heart giving her a surge of confidence to act recklessly, Nino dashed towards Jaffar, wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer towards her, embracing him in their first-ever kiss.

Even Jaffar, as emotionless and unfaltering as he could be, was shocked at this sudden action. 

However, he saw no reason to reject her advances; he was planning on doing it himself anyway, so she had just merely beaten him to it. 

The kiss was a shy one, for Jaffar didn’t do much to escalate it as he didn’t want to scare off Nino, and the girl herself was too nervous to push further. Still, the two enjoyed the feeling of each other’s lips nuzzling for the first time despite their restraints.

“Jaffar… I…” she started after the kiss broke, her eyes unable to stay locked on his own. “...I want to kiss you more… can I…?"

Realizing there was no reason to hold back himself, especially after such a cute question was asked, Jaffar took control of the situation, cupping her cheeks instead. His lips met hers and he held onto her tightly, the duo both closing their eyes while they experienced a more passionate kiss. 

“More…” she eventually begged when that kiss broke, happily accepting another kiss from him immediately. “More… more…”

Nino was feeling a strange mixture of general nerves and sheer excitement. She was actually kissing Jaffar, the love of her life! She had no idea if she was even doing well, but he couldn’t seem to keep his hands off her at least, so she tried not to focus on any doubts. She craved this feeling and never wanted it to end.

She did wonder if there were ways to enhance that feeling too. They WERE secluded, so maybe…

She felt confident enough to at least ask.

"This is nice..." she giggled, noticing she was getting used to how everything felt. "Hey… this area is really secluded. We could… do anything we wanted here… and we wouldn't get interrupted, so… do you want to… g-go further?"

Jaffar was finding it surprisingly difficult to hide how flustered he was too. He adored how she spoke to him so confidently at first, only for her words to trail off and her tone to shift to bashful.

"If it makes you happy." he gathered his thoughts and answered.

“Y-Yes! It will!” she happily replied, his words doing much to aid her self-esteem. It was enough to help her initiate a kiss again, but this time she felt ready enough to increase its intensity. Jaffar was a little surprised to feel her tongue beg for entry, but he accepted her advances and allowed her tongue to meet his.

Nino was starting to wonder if she was dreaming or not. Not only had she kissed Jaffar, but she highly suspected that doing this was the beginning. This _would_ escalate further. 

...but she also believed she was ready. She loved Jaffar more than anything too, and they were in a hidden yet very special location. The circumstances were perfect.

Jaffar wasn’t thinking too differently, but he was more hesitant on one thing-- touching her. Nino was undeniably delicate, so he feared he might end up being too rough with her on accident. 

Even as they kissed, she could tell he was worried about something. His grip on her was loosening even as they smooched. 

“Touch me, Jaffar…” Nino told him, hoping to encourage him. Jaffar wasn’t sure if she had noticed his reluctance or not. He didn't want to deny her regardless, so he worked his hands over to her cape and undid it, gently letting it drop down to the floor, increasing the intensity of the hug after. 

Nino assumed he was going to do something else after, but that moment never came.

It was unusual for Jaffar to lack confidence, especially when Nino was currently feeling jam-packed full of it.

Luckily, she thought of a solution to this problem fast, even if it was one that was making that familiar nervous feeling return. She tried her best to keep herself calm anyway though, for she didn’t want Jaffar to think she wasn’t ready for this. 

Releasing herself from the hug (as difficult as it was), she gently grabbed Jaffar’s wrist and guided his hand closer to her, placing it gently on one of her breasts. 

“Nino…” he muttered.

“It’s okay, Jaffar.” she intersected fast. “I… want you to touch me… and it’s okay if you’re a little rough too... “

“...are you sure?” he wanted to make absolutely certain. 

Nino wasn’t exactly a bountiful girl when it came to her chest, but there was still enough there for him to feel the difference in texture. He could even feel how soft and squishy she was as his fingers instinctively dug in a little. There was some shame knowing he was touching her this way, but she was the one who had guided him, so he tried not to think about it too much.

“Absolutely.” she answered with a smile, hoping it would distract him from her crimson face. “I trust you Jaffar, and… I love you. Do… you love me?”

“I do.” he didn’t want to leave her waiting long. “I’ve said it before and I’ll gladly say it again. I love you, Nino.”

With a huge grin on her face, Nino giggled adorably, finding so much happiness in his answer. She wondered if she would ever grow tired of hearing him say such things. She suspected she wouldn’t. 

“In that case…” Nino began, tapping her fingers together shyly. “I want to see… more of you… and I want you to see more of me.”

She still found it odd that she was the one leading, but in a way, it was endearing knowing even Jaffar could be nervous. She worked on undoing his cloak and headband, planting a quick kiss on his forehead once it was freed. Jaffar watched as she then moved to his small chest piece and prompted him to raise his arms so she could lift it up and off.

Nino’s confidence, as well as her reassuring words, were rubbing off on him. While she worked on undressing him, he returned the favor. It was a little messy with both trying to take each other’s clothes off, but they eventually decided it was best to take turns. They also helped with undressing themselves when it was more convenient to do so, such as when Nino needed to unhook her bra. 

As she reached the stage of taking her underwear off, Nino felt a surge of nerves invade her body, but she suppressed them as much as she could. She knew there was no reason to fear. She didn’t want to make Jaffar panic either. Seeing him take off the last of his clothes without hesitation gave her that extra dose of confidence to do the same.

It was a little overwhelming knowing that he was nude and so was she. To temporarily distract her mind, she folded up her clothes and placed them on the ground, making sure they were a good distance away from the water. 

The next kiss was a tingly one, not just because they were a little colder overall, but because they were fully aware that both of their bodies were exposed. Jaffar was surprisingly the one to make the next move, his rough hands sliding up her contrastingly softer breasts. Nino breathed heavily upon feeling his touch, finding that shaky feeling intensifying while he explored her, especially when his thumb grazed over her nipple. 

But she couldn’t just let him touch her only. She had to contribute as well. In the corner of her eye, she could see his erect shaft, and she could certainly feel it poking against her belly too. Reaching a slightly timid hand lower, she wrapped it around the base of his cock, forcing Jaffar to temporarily pause his own touching. Nino found his silence and hint of rough breathing to be highly encouraging, for it was clear her hand on his dick had a positive effect on how good he was feeling.

“Does… does that feel nice?” she asked him. Naturally, she knew what his answer would be, but she was curious about how she would say it. 

“...y-yes.” he stuttered ever so slightly.

She was glad he did, because not only did it tell her he was feeling good, but it showed that even he could be left a little speechless. It was a wonderful motivator and helped speed up the handjob she was giving him. Nino had definitely felt awkward and shy about it initially, but those feelings had passed quickly upon seeing how he was reacting. 

Jaffar didn’t remain idle, however. He made sure to keep her on her toes too by teasing her nipples, soon learning from her cute gasps that she was sensitive in those twin spots. 

Nino was captivated with how hard he was, especially as she knew he was like this because of her. She wondered what he liked the most about her body. Was it her legs? Her breasts, even if they were small? Maybe he just liked that it was her he was doing this kind of stuff with... 

She hoped it was a combination of all of them, as it would satisfy her self-esteem in addition to the romantic side within her.

Still, she knew she was inexperienced and wondered what she could do to make him feel even better. While he was certainly enjoying himself currently, how long would it take until he grew bored? Nino didn’t like doubting herself like this, but she supposed it was a byproduct of all this being so new to the both of them. 

Jaffar, on the other hand, was realizing it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist the allure of her body. He wasn’t content with just groping her breasts anymore. 

With her eyes focused on his dick, watching how it moved with her touch, he quickly tilted her head upwards and leaned towards her neck, planting a tender kiss on it. 

It wasn’t the cold that made her freeze up, Nino knew that much. Her movement came to a halt as Jaffar continuously marked her neck, revealing to her how breathtaking it was to be embraced in such a location. 

Nino was beginning to notice that his lips were slowly trailing down her body, tickling her collarbone and eventually reaching the slope that was the start of her breasts. His smooches were as ticklish as ever, but she found her breathing growing more erratic as he continued to tease her. She waited apprehensively, hoping he would reach the prize she knew he desired as soon as possible.

When the tip of his tongue met her nipple for the first time, she shivered. Even more so when he guided it into his mouth, treating it with gentle care as he sucked. 

“Jaffarrrr…” she muttered approvingly, not caring for how silly her voice was sounding. If anything, it was a good thing she sounded so off for it would tell him he was doing a good job, perhaps encouraging him to continue.

With one nipple in his mouth, he made sure to keep the other one occupied with his hand. His bumpy fingers felt wonderful twisting ever so slightly against her softer tissue. Nino craved the thought of him being even rougher with her, but she also thought it was best to keep in mind that Jaffar still wanted to treat her with care. She was feeling fantastic as it was and she could always request more from him after they got more used to this new experience.

Nino soon remembered where they were and figured they should take advantage of it as soon as possible. After all, she wanted her first time to be truly magical. The location was perfect already, but they had to use it too. The nearby spring was shallow enough for them to stand in, but deep enough for them to experience the tranquility of the warm water. 

“Do… you w-want to…” she found it hard to speak as he pleasured her. In fact, it took him a while to process that she was trying to talk to him, allowing her to finally speak when he let go of her body. “Do you want to… move to the water, Jaffar…?”

“If that will make you happy.” he answered her. He always said it so adorably.

“Of course it will!” Nino giggled, noticing how warm her face had gotten. It was a little surprising realizing she had come this far already without freaking out a lot more, but she figured it just showed how much she truly trusted Jaffar. 

Taking it upon himself to test the waters first, Jaffar sat down and slid his body off the rocky terrain, landing in the pool. He entered without issue, the tip of the water only reaching his stomach. Deciding to maneuver his way throughout the spring, he found out where the deepest parts were, noticing how he sunk considerably more the closer he got to the waterfall.

While he was busy, Nino mimicked his actions and found herself embraced by the warm liquid, finding it preferable compared to the light (but noticeable due to having no clothes on) wind. She noticed the water reached the center of her breasts, barely covering her nipples. It was something she found to be great as it didn’t fully show off her assets, but certainly helped make her look more enticing. She wondered if Jaffar would like the teasing look.

When he returned to her side, she didn’t hesitate to return her hand to his member, using her other hand to pull him closer to his body. It felt shockingly nice feeling his half-submerged body again hers. Jaffar was on a slightly lower elevation of the pool, so it was easier than ever for them to kiss and she didn’t hesitate to take advantage of that fact.

He had spent so much time pleasuring her. It was time for her to return the favor. While it was tempting to continue jerking him off, she decided spontaneously that his cock might prefer being sandwiched between her thighs. It would help tremendously with her desire to cuddle him endlessly too. Spreading her legs a little apart, she guided his length in and closed herself on him, letting her wet thighs do the work. 

Nino was proud of her impulsive idea, for Jaffar’s mouth was glued a little open and she could even see his face burn up a little.

She giggled a little, discovering pleasure in his expression. “Does that feel nice, Jaffar? You can be honest with me.”

Nino was shocked at how confident she was sounding. She knew why, of course. Jaffar was charmed. 

“It does.” he did his best to respond as neutrally as possible. In fact, she almost fooled him, but she noticed his voice was slightly off.

“You can move, if you like.” she suggested, prompting him to nod. Holding her by her hips, Jaffar began to thrust in and out. He started slowly, getting used to the grip her thighs had on him, as well as the pressure of the water. Soon enough though, he was pleasuring himself at a notable speed.

“Nino…” he muttered.

“Yes… Jaffar?” she was so curious as to what he had to say.

“It feels… good…” he admitted, his words only growing the smile she had on her face. 

She chuckled a little, snuggling her head up toward his neck. While certainly happy he was feeling good, she knew there was a way for both of them to feel better. “I’m glad… hey… you _can_ be rougher, Jaffar. I don’t want you to hesitate with me. If you want to do something… just do it, okay? And… no buts!”

“...okay.” he gave in, knowing there was no use with arguing with her. Besides, it wasn’t healthy to resist his own needs either. 

Showing he meant what he said, Jaffar slid his hands down her back, grabbing both of her cheeks tightly. The sensation shocked Nino, but she welcomed the new feeling. With a better grip on her, Jaffar sped up immensely, adapting perfectly to the factors that previously hindered his acceleration. 

Nino was enjoying the friction immensely, since the location of his dick meant her pussy was constantly being tickled by the top of his dick. She wanted nothing more but to keep adding to her overall pleasure and she did so by locking Jaffar in a kiss, temporarily disrupting his concentration, but he soon regained his footing. 

She couldn’t get enough of this bliss. His lips felt wonderful. His hands holding tightly onto her ass was breathtaking. The way he was thrusting and stimulating her privates was ridiculously teasing, but amazing all the same

Part of her wanted this to continue forever, but there was still so much more she wanted to do. Besides, Jaffar was getting a little exhausted and she believed it was time for her to take over.

There was one act that had been lurking on her mind for some time. It was something she wanted to do, and she believed he would enjoy it a lot too. 

“Jaffarrr… I want to…” Nino started, but had to pause briefly to fully prepare herself. “...suck on it.”

Predictably, he didn’t show much of a change in his expression, but he did reply after a few seconds. “If you are okay with that.”

“Yes! I really do want to try it…” she admitted, finding herself growing a little embarrassed after such a confession. It wasn’t that she was particularly shy about the concept or with the prospect of him declining, but making the request had made her realize she was sounding quite needy. She hoped he didn't mind. She was just too curious about everything!

Reluctantly releasing his grasp on her, Jaffar climbed up out of the water, but sat down with his legs still partly submerged in the water. Nino realized what his plan was, as such a position mimicked him sitting on a bed, with her on her knees, ready to service him. 

Him sitting like this also meant she could properly see his dick for the first time. She felt slightly intimidated looking at it due to how unusual it looked, but it didn’t scare her away too much. Nino knew she could do what she wanted to do. 

Maneuvering her way closer to him, Nino placed her hand around his length. She was at least fairly familiar with how it felt, which eased her into the task. Jaffar waited patiently; he was more than willing to let her take her time with this. He wouldn’t interfere unless she specifically asked for his guidance or feedback.

Squeezing slightly on his cock, Nino listened for any change in his physique. She saw him tense up ever so slightly, reconfirming that he was indeed more sensitive here. When he was using her thighs, that message was naturally sent loud and clear, but it was interesting to note that even a minimal clasp could get a reaction out of him. 

How good would he feel when she started using her mouth? She was interested in finding out, and that curiosity kept her confidence elevated.

Sticking her tongue out, she imprinted her wet mark on his head. She immediately took note of how he tensed up as she did so. He tasted pretty much of water, which wasn’t unusual considering he was just submerged in it. The taste wasn’t particularly good or bad as a result, but at least it was an additional familiarity. 

His head was soft and squishy, which was surprisingly nice to lick. Nino circled her tongue a little around the head, eventually making a line of saliva as she moved from top to bottom, the squishy texture being exchanged for a more skin-like one. 

Nino was happy this wasn’t going too badly, though she had to admit that it was a little boring so far, but she knew that was her own fault. While his light groaning was certainly enchanting, she knew she had to do a lot more than this to give him the proper experience she promised. So far, she had just been testing the waters.

Guiding her lips around the very tip, she began to sink his length into her mouth, starting with the head initially. Nino noticed an immediate reaction from Jaffar as his warm cock sunk into an even warmer mouth. It was an act that encouraged her to fit an extra inch in. After all, she wanted not only to make him feel as great as possible, but she also wanted to do her best. Nino found her limit fast though, unable to progress much more than that.

Her eyes tilted up towards her lover, noticing how beautiful his blush was. She looked at him eagerly, as if asking if she was doing a good job.

“...intense…” was all he had to say, but she loved the way his voice was breaking as he said it.

Nino pushed in her cheeks and took her time sucking on it, getting used to the sensation first as she didn’t want to overexert herself. She knew she was doing decently enough, as Jaffar’s hand landed on her crown and gently stroked her hair, making her feel even warmer inside. 

Giving a blowjob certainly was a unique experience. She could taste him and smell him as well. It was a little exhilarating in a way, like those factors were having a positive influence on her body; she could definitely feel her body heating up, and it wasn’t because of the water she was in. 

Nino was happy. It was still a little strange to know they were actually doing things like this, but she was thrilled she was making him feel good. He was making her feel good too because of it.

...and this was only the beginning. They hadn’t even transitioned to the main act yet. Thinking about it made her nervous, but she had come this far already-- she could handle it!

In a way, she was thankful for Delthea’s actions, as it was an unintentional motivator that gave her the push she needed to fully establish their relationship… even if she hadn’t fully expected them to start doing things like this immediately. It didn’t matter much to her though; they had known each other for long enough so it felt right.

She wondered what Delthea was up to right now. What would she think if she knew what Nino was doing? While not one to often feel pompous, there was a part of Nino glad she had placed first in this race.

* * *

Delthea wasn’t really sure what to think.

Was she impressed? Certainly. Absolutely, in fact! She had never taken Nino as the type of girl to act this way, even if she was quite the determined one at times. 

But she was also annoyed. Nino had called her bluff.

She wasn’t too fussed about losing Jaffar. He was an attractive man and she undoubtedly would have said yes to him if he had approached her, but there were other fish in the sea. She could still find the perfect man. It’s not like Askr was lacking in any either.

...but it was frustrating knowing Nino had beaten her to being with _anyone--_ period. Delthea was happy for her, but also mad at her at the same time. It was hard to decide which emotion to stick with. 

It made her feel a little inadequate. She was more open with the boys, even throwing hints towards some of them. She never took things too far though, as she didn’t want to be seen as an easy target for boys who wouldn’t treat her right.

...but Nino, who had seemingly shown no interest in any men aside from Jaffar (and even then, that was minimal), had beaten her still.

To add to how complicated her feelings were, she couldn’t keep her eyes off them.

Delthea had followed them out of curiosity after noticing their departure from the castle. She had kept a fair distance behind them so they wouldn’t notice her presence, and she was now hiding behind a nearby tree watching them be intimate with each other for the first time.

Seeing them both nude and embracing each other for the first time was hot. She had witnessed so much already and was now watching Nino suck his dick with so much passion. 

She was madly jealous. She wanted that! She really, really wanted that! 

Her eyes darted away, for it was frustrating her even further just looking at them even if it was simultaneously amazing to look at. 

Delthea’s vision then landed on something peculiar. 

Nino’s clothes.

They were all folded up nicely and out of the way. In fact, they were closer to her than they were to them.

Nino and Jaffar seemed very distracted right now. After all, Nino was busy sucking a man’s cock for the first time, while Jaffar was preoccupied with enjoying it all.

She knew it would be mean to play a prank on Nino, but she needed something to cheer herself up. 

With the duo focused on only each other, Delthea slipped out of the shadows and tip-toed her way towards the clothes, gently picking them up and walking away just as slowly. 

Delthea was a little surprised at how easy it was. Not once was there any indication of the two noticing her presence. She slithered back into the woodlands, hiding herself even more thoroughly.

Now she just had to think about what to do with these clothes.

...she really didn’t want to stick around in this area anymore, so her only option was to return to the castle.

The trip back didn’t take too long. Nino hadn’t taken Jaffar too far off the beaten path, but it was far enough away to keep them secluded, or so they thought at least. 

She did have to admit internally that the location Nino found was a great one. Perhaps she’d keep it in mind for whenever she found the man for her. The secluded spring was objectively a beautiful location even if her appreciation of it was currently a bit tainted.

...she found herself growing a little embarrassed just thinking about spending some quality time there with a future boyfriend. 

“Delthea, so you’ve returned.” a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and noticed she was back at the castle gates. On occasion, heroes would be put on guard duty, keeping the castle free from any potential invaders or curious wildlife. It was a bit of a dull job and Delthea hated when she was put on it, but she wished she had paid more attention to who was on duty today.

...she probably could have gotten away with smuggling Nino’s clothes in if it was anyone else. Well, there would naturally be plenty of exceptions… but the worst person it could have been was Eirika.

...and it was Eirika who was on gatekeeping duty today.

“H-Hey there, Eirika.” she greeted the woman, holding the clothes under her arm, hoping she wouldn’t grow suspicious.

Delthea slapped herself internally. Who was she kidding? She would notice. She just had to think of an excuse, and _fast_.

“I’m going to have to stop you from entering the castle, Delthea.” Eirika told her, her face looking stern.

“...how come?” she tried to sound oblivious and confused.

“I want you to tell me why you have Nino’s clothes in your hands.” she requested in a tone that didn’t suggest this was a question she could evade easily. 

“I… uh… um… she uh… went out swimming in the forest… so she wanted me to… uh... ”

“Delthea, if someone is out swimming, they do _not_ have their clothes returned to the castle.” Eirika interrupted her. 

“Well…”

Unfortunately, the princess wasn’t in the mood to deal with her games. “Listen to me carefully, Delthea. If you’ve done _anything_ that will hurt that girl, even slightly, I may have to have a word with the summoner about your behavior. If you’ve done something terrible, you may even be sent back to your home world. Do you want that?”

“H-Hey!” she cried out, raising her hands as if to calm the woman down. “Don’t be so hasty! I do _not_ want to go home, at least not yet! There’s… so much more I want to do here… and…”

“In that case, you’re going to return those clothes to Nino immediately.” Eirika ordered, crossing her hands and making sure her angered eyes never left the younger girl. “Nino is like a little sister to me, and I will _not_ let you hurt her, do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am! Consider it done!” Delthea accepted the way out.

She had no problem with Eirika’s command. If she just wanted the clothes returned, she’d do it. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to worry about anything else.

Delthea felt horrible. It had only just dawned on her what the consequences of her prank could be. Nino would be horrified at the disappearance and would likely have to get Jaffar to fetch her clothes back, leaving her all alone.

_What was she thinking?_

All of this had happened during a moment of frustration, leading to an impulsive decision. Nino was supposed to be her friend.

...she wanted to apologise, but first, she’d have to return those clothes to avoid that bad scenario actually happening.

Delthea hoped they were still going at it. It hadn’t been too long since she left.

“By the way,” Eirika spoke after a period of silence. “My shift is up, so to make sure you’re also doing your job, I’m going to come with you.”

..oh. 

That wasn’t good.

Delthea simply nodded, accepting the additional condition.

She couldn’t just tell Eirika that Nino wasn’t exactly alone, let alone what she was really doing.

It certainly wasn’t swimming.

Eirika was clearly doing this to make sure she was telling the truth. Part of her was thankful she had neglected to mention those finer details, as she had no idea how she would react.

At the same time, Eirika was going to inevitably see them-- her precious little sister-figure doing lewd things with a man By the time it would take to get back, Delthea wouldn’t be surprised to find out if they had moved onto the main act.

...she couldn’t do anything to stop Eirika from seeing this, could she?

“Come on, Delthea!” Eirika called out to her, the woman already a fair distance in front of her. “I’m only following the path I saw you come out of. You’re the one who knows where Nino is, so lead the way.”

* * *

Nino felt a little lightheaded. She had been treating Jaffar’s dick with countless kisses, licks, and sucks for some time now, and was surprisingly not growing bored of it at all, finding immense satisfaction in the way he was enjoying her mouth pleasing him. 

Her technique was wildly inconsistent though, since she couldn’t figure out what really made him tick. After all, he was reacting spectacularly to everything she was doing, and all she really knew for certain was that he preferred having it in her mouth. It was difficult to tell what he liked the most.

Nevertheless, it was wonderful treating him like this, but every minute that passed only intensified that growing urge within her. She wanted to go further than this. She truly wanted him. 

But first, she did want to try something else with this blowjob. 

How much _could_ she fit in? It was a question that had been lingering in her mind for some time, and she felt prepared to find out.

Releasing most of his length from his mouth, Nino briefly took a break to restabilise her breathing. Once satisfied, she began to lower herself onto him again. It wasn’t difficult at all to take half of his cock into her mouth; she had done it plenty already. 

But going beyond that was proving to be difficult. An extra inch wasn’t too problematic, but the feeling of being overwhelmed was multiplying with each inch. 

“Nino…” Jaffar moaned, giving her a boost of willpower, allowing her to finally take in the full amount.

...it was astounding knowing his entire shaft was inside her mouth, but her joyful moment didn’t last long. Her gag reflex hit hard, forcing her to eject his length very suddenly as she entered a coughing fit. 

“S-Sorry…” she quickly spoke, feeling the need to apologise as her throat calmed itself.

“It felt nice, Nino.” he answered her with an unexpected response. “But… please don’t hurt yourself just to make me feel good.”

Nino felt a little ashamed at having to be politely scolded like that, but she did feel a bit of pride. In the end, she had still managed to fit his entire dick inside, even if she couldn’t keep it contained for long. That was a substantial achievement and she was proud of herself for it. 

There was only one more thing she wanted to do.

“Jaffar… I think I’m ready to go all the way.” she informed him, her voice now recovered from her earlier ordeal.

“...are you certain?” he understandably asked, her sudden overexertion still on his mind. It wasn’t pleasant seeing her in pain like that and he’d rather avoid making her feel any more uncomfortable.

“Yes… and I know it’ll probably hurt, but I trust you more than anything, Jaffar…” she answered his doubts. “I know you won’t hurt me any more than you need to. I trust you more than anything, and I want you to be my first! I… love you…”

Nino couldn’t resist the blush forming on her face at her declaration of love, even if it wasn’t the first time she had told him. Perhaps it was due to knowing what they were about to do next.

“...I love you too, Nino.” Jaffar showed his devotion. “If you are ready, then so am I.”

With her lover fully onboard, Nino climbed up from the water, sitting by its side. As he was greater in height, he’d theoretically be able to enter her from the water, replicating the difference in height they’d have if she was lying down on a bed and he was standing beside it. 

Jaffar quickly figured out what she wanted as soon as she spread her legs. Lowering himself back into the shallow side of the water, he moved in front of Nino, the height difference perfectly aligning themselves.

“Are you ready?” he asked her one final time. She didn’t respond vocally, instead choosing to simply nod. 

Jaffar pushed his head against her entrance lightly, purposefully not penetrating her just yet. He watched her squirm a little as their genitals touched each other, giving her time to adjust to the unique jolt she had experienced, for he had felt it too.

Satisfied that she was as calm and collected as she could be in a situation like this, Jaffar slowly pushed his head in. While it was tempting to stop when he noticed her mild fidgeting, he knew it was better to get this over with as soon as possible. 

Upon reaching her hymen, he did hesitate briefly, but he decided it was best to break her barrier hastily; he didn’t want to leave her anxiously waiting.

Nino groaned as pain flooded her body, her hands instinctively reaching towards his arms for something to hold onto. Her grip was harsh, but Jaffar didn’t mind since he knew she was feeling a lot more agony than he was. 

Pausing his movement, he allowed Nino all the time in the world to adjust. She was calming down significantly over time thankfully, but it had thrown off her breathing. 

Nino knew it would hurt, but the pain was greater than what she was expecting.

But she could handle this. Her mind focused on how much worse it could have been. While this cramping feeling was intense and echoing throughout her body, she found herself relaxing little by little, for the pressure within her body was loosening. She was recovering.

Jaffar being willing to wait for her was something she was beyond grateful for. Part of her was worried she would take too long to recuperate, thus boring him in the process. But he was patient. She found it silly that she ever doubted him. 

Her man took one of her hands off his arm, allowing it to rest between his fingers instead. He repeated it with the other hand and she felt so much warmer being within the grasp of his tough, yet protective hands.

“How are you feeling, Nino?” he questioned her, wanting to know what she had to say. While he could tell she was getting better, he still couldn’t tell how much she was simply enduring. 

“It hurts… but it’ll be okay.” she gave the most honest answer she could. “Jaffar… can you… kiss me?”

He couldn’t say no to such a pleading face. Nino sat up a little, making it easier for him to reach her face. Taking care not to go accidentally push any further inside her, he embraced her with a light kiss, calming both their lingering worries. 

  
“Thank you…” she told him when the kiss concluded, giggling a little to herself after. “I think… you can start moving now. I feel okay.”

Jaffar nodded, accepting her approval. He was already still half-way inside her, so all he had to do now was push deeper. He had definitely noticed she was tremendously tight. In fact, it hurt a little because of that, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle, so he didn’t tell her. 

Relocating his hands to her hips, Jaffar sunk deeper into her, noticing she was breathing considerably more again. However, he had seen her in a far worse state, so he continued to trust her words and kept pushing, eventually reaching her deepest part. 

He paused and focused on that intense gripping feeling, noting how extraordinarily heated her insides were. Nino was still panting quite a bit, but a warm smile refused to leave her face despite some persistent pain. 

“It’s… starting to feel nice, Jaffar…” she made sure to let him know, giving him the go-ahead to begin moving in and out of her. So far, he had remained stationary, but she was certain she could handle the next stage of intercourse.

Jaffar started to remove himself from her insides, something he had to put a little effort into as her walls didn’t want him to leave. After almost entirely slipping out of her, he pushed back in, feeling the pressure of his cock sliding against her sensitive tunnel. 

Focusing on Nino’s expression, he looked for any signs of distress, but saw nothing but her warm smile, encouraging him to give it his all. She was humming delightfully too, adapting to the way it felt well.

He was glad, because he deeply enjoyed that feeling of exiting and re-entering her. He sped up slightly, his plan being to continuously accelerate while watching her carefully. Soon enough, they were having sex at a moderate pace and Nino still showed no signs of being uncomfortable. In fact, she was seemingly growing more excitable by the minute, for she wasn’t unable to resist the need to moan any longer. The speed increase helped enhance his view too, as her small breasts jiggled ever so slightly with each thrust.

Jaffar soon learned she was especially sensitive when he pushed up against her womb’s entrance. Nino found the pressure to be intense, but thankfully he didn’t push too hard as she suspected it would probably cause some pain. His constant collisions with her cervix were strong, but he didn’t get too carried away. It resulted in electrifying jolt after electrifying jolt, and it was a feeling she could get quite used to, in addition to how he continuously opened her up. 

He was taking care not to go too fast though, since getting too into it could spell trouble. The current pace was more than satisfying though and he was relieved Nino was enjoying it too. 

Eventually, Nino did feel a little needy and had the confidence not to hide it, beckoning Jaffar forwards so she could embrace him again. The kiss was as simplistic as the previous, but it was a welcome addition to all the other feelings surging throughout their bodies.

“You’re doing… really good, Jaffar…” she told him, sound a little giggly, as if she was on cloud nine. “I’m so happy… I’m so happy… are you happy too… Jaffar…?”

As he continued to plunge into her, feeling how his own member was continuously adjusting to the pressure, Jaffar thought about how surreal this situation was. He had loved Nino for a long time, so it felt simultaneously fantastic yet bizarre knowing he had come this far. Just seeing her energetic and satisfied grin was a reminder that they were going to be happy together for the rest of their lives.

“Nino… I am happy too....” he saw no reason not to admit the truth, especially as he figured it would only grow that beaming smile-- and it did. 

“I’m glad… I’m really glad…” she almost cried out. “You… can still be rougher with me, Jaffar… I think I am ready for it… so please… _take me_ …”

Jaffar found his breathing growing cold and rugged after hearing her say such words. 

His usual hesitance crept up, since he knew she was hurt when her virginity was taken. While she was doing fine just now, he didn’t want to lose himself to the pleasure, as he feared he’d fail to keep track of how she was doing too. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

But she wanted it, so he had to try. Keeping a constant mental note to not getting too carried away, Jaffar took a second to ready himself before accelerating dramatically. 

It was a bit of a challenge to find a fast rhythm that wouldn’t exhaust him. He was still submerging partly in the water, so there was also the fear of him losing track of his footing and slipping too. Thankfully, Jaffar had grown to be a good multi-tasker thanks to his background, so he put those skills to good use when fucking his adorable girlfriend. 

Nino was in heaven. She was already feeling like she was losing herself before this, but Jaffar’s stronger movement was definitely forcing more moans out of her. Everything felt the same, but significantly more intensive. There were times she almost thought she was falling due to how often it felt like she was losing control over her body. 

The feeling did help remind her that she didn’t have to remain in this position, however. In a setting such as the one they were in, they could be pretty creative too. 

“Jaffar… I want to change…” she tried to tell him, hoping her words got out alright since she understandably was out of breath. 

Slipping out of her, the man backed away a little, giving her the freedom she needed to move around and let him know what she wanted to do. Nino appreciated the opportunity and slid back into the water, finding its warmth to be soothing against her sore legs. She had a position in mind and she knew how she could entice Jaffar too.

Slowly maneuvering her way to a slightly deeper part of the pool, Nino stuck by the edge and waited until the water reached her thighs. Once that was done, she bent over, resting her hands on a rocky wall close to the waterfall. This position gave Jaffar a clear view of her rear, with her ass just barely visible above the water that threatened to hide it. 

“You can be really rough with me in this position…” she added some words to add to the allure. 

Jaffar was enchanted not just by her position and speech, but by how soaked her ass already was; the way it shined helped make it look even more captivating. Nino certainly knew how to tempt him and he saw no reason to resist her charms anymore. 

Entering her again, Jaffar almost believed she had grown slightly tighter, like her actions had stirred up her overall arousal. Regardless, he had no problem bottoming out inside her, listening to her inviting moans of approval as he did so. Encouraged to give her more of what she desired, Jaffar sped up dramatically, holding tightly onto her hips as he put in all his effort into pleasing her. 

“Jaffaaarrrrr…” she groaned in approval, her body shaking with each thrust, but it wasn’t because of the cool air tickling her skin.

He was glad he was still keeping a close eye on her, as her instability caused her to lose her footing a little thanks to her hands being unable to grip well onto the rock. While her instincts saved her with a fast reaction, Jaffar realized he’d have to support her with a strong grip if she was to stay stable.

“Are you alright, Nino?” he asked her, noticing her body had slightly sunk into the water. It was noticeable especially as it meant his length was inside her underwater now. The feeling was odd, but not unpleasant.

“Sorry… it felt really good… and I got carried away.” she apologized with a giggly tone, the girl finding a strange amount of amusement in her error. 

“Are you sure?” he inquired, believing her word but wanting to make sure she wasn’t downplaying it. She could have scraped her foot or something for all he knew.

“Yes… I’m okay… so please… just keep going… pleaseeee…” Nino begged, her voice sounding desperate.

Jaffar didn’t want to disappoint her. Fucking her underwater was certainly different, as he had to put a bit more effort into his movement, but he soon learned it was more than worth it.

The faster he pounded her, the more splashes and sounds emerged from the water. It was a bit of a distraction at first, but seeing her ass ripple in tune with the waves was more of an addicting view than he thought it would be. It especially helped when she decided to thrust against him herself, reducing the time it took for him to bash against her cervix. 

“Jaffar… Jaffaaarrrrrr…”

He was never going to grow tired of her saying his name, above all like _that_.

Nino was arguably more immersed in this than he was. How loud could she moan? How much more could her body shake? These were questions he couldn’t help but desire the answer to.

While the water had proved to be an obstacle at first, the assassin had conquered the waves, resulting in them no longer being a limiting factor when it came to giving his girl the rough sex she was desiring. 

Jaffar was realizing just how often she would cry out her name. It was becoming a greater contribution to his arousal than her general moans. 

Of course, it did wonders when it came to thrusting inside her. For every time she muttered his name joyfully, he made sure to reward her by pushing deep inside, effectively causing an endless cycle as she’d cry out his name in return. 

It did unfortunately (and ironically) cause him to stumble a little when he overexerted himself. He had failed to pay much attention to how his legs were beginning to ache until he was unable to resist that abiding feeling any longer.

Pulling out of her abruptly, Jaffar breathed deeply as he regained his footing. His sudden departure had almost caused Nino to fall herself due to growing reliant on Jaffar’s grip, but the water was shallow enough for her to fall lightly and use her hands to help balance her temporarily, at least until she was capable of standing up properly again.

“Sorry, Nino.” he apologized. “I was the one who got carried away this time.”

“It’s… okay… Jaffar…” she was out of breath, more so than he was. “I’m… just happy… you’re feeling really… good too…”

Taking some time to recover, the duo stood in silence until Nino regained enough energy. She plodded over to him, pushing her wet body against his own while wrapping him in a tired hug.

“...mmm… you’re so warm…” she found herself snuggling into his chest.

“Do you want to take a break?” he asked.

“Yes… and no… I want to keep going… but my body is sore…” she sounded displeased.

“In that case…” he scanned his surroundings, locating the shallowest part of the water. “Come with me.”

Escorting her to the part of the water he saw, Jaffar sat down, the water not even reaching his hips even though he was sitting. Nino followed closely behind him, realizing what idea he had come up with.

With a smile on her face, she climbed above him and lowered herself, guiding herself back in while restoring the hug. Nino found a great amount of joy in this position, for they both were in each other’s embrace while being tickled by the water’s warmth. She was also more than capable of resting herself while he did all the work, which he seemed more than happy to do. 

Nino giggled, purring into his body after. “This… is really nice…”

This position was quite the juxtaposition compared to the last, for it was gentle and soothing rather than rough and wild. However, it allowed her to remain feeling good while simultaneously refreshing her body. It was the best of both worlds.

With her body resting on his lap and her weight being light, it was easy for Jaffar to do all the work, thrusting into her slowly at first while both got used to the new position. It didn’t take too long for him to hasten himself, his eyes glued to her shaking face and breasts. Bewitched by her body, Jaffar didn’t hesitate to feast upon her nipples, tenderly taking one into his mouth for him to suck on. Nino reacted strikingly, one hand latching onto the back of his neck while the other lightly pulled on his hair, all so she could stay stable against two simultaneous pleasures. 

Nino could feel that familiar jolt building up more and more as he continued to treat her with care and passion. She could feel herself tighten against the cock thrusting inside her. Was it due to how good he felt inside or, was it because of the sudden attention her breasts were getting? She was certain it was an equal combination of the two. 

It was concerning how fast that feeling was building up, but Nino knew not to resist it.

“Jaffaaaarrr… I’m… I’m…!”

Nino gripped his shoulders, sinking herself onto him and pushing his length deep inside her. The friction was enough to tip her over the edge, her insides clamping down on his cock and squeezing him relentlessly.

Jaffar watched and felt his lover’s orgasm unfold before him. The clasp she had around his dick was almost enough to bring him to orgasm too, but her sheer force was a bit painful, so it was an unfortunate distraction that stopped his own climax. However, it allowed him to focus entirely on how Nino’s body shuddered as it orgasmed. Her head sank into his chest, her body begging for support as it was on the verge of collapse.

“Jafffaaaaaarrrrr… ssshooo…. ssshoooo goooooood…” she was on the verge of dribbling, a few tears of happiness falling out of her eyes. “I looveeee youuuuu…”

Hearing her sound so distorted was hot. Nino looked like she was in pain, but Jaffar knew her arduous-looking face was because she was unable to control how wondrous she was feeling.

But his favorite part was her declaration of love, even if it was barely comprehensible. Jaffar held onto her firmly, letting her freely experience her orgasm without the fear of instability.

Nino’s climax eventually came to a conclusion, her volatile body soothing itself as it relaxed within the embrace of Jaffar.

“Jaffar… did… did you also…?”

“...not yet.” he felt a little hesitant to admit, fearing she may think her body wasn’t pleasing him enough. That certainly wasn’t the case. Her orgasm was simply way more intense than he thought it would be. 

Surprisingly, she leaned up with a determined expression on her face. “That’s no good! It felt really good when I... came… so… I want you to cum too…”

It was adorable seeing the smidge of shyness show herself when she had to say a few particular words.

“Do you think you can continue?” Jaffar asked. It was the only way he could give her this wish, but he wondered if her body was capable of handling it.

“What position… made you feel the closest?” she seemingly answered with another question.

“Well…” he started, pausing to reassess each position. He found his answer, but once again contemplated on whether to say it, but he inevitably saw no reason to deny her a truthful response. “When I was taking you from behind.”

“Let’s do that, then.” she told him.

“Are you sure? It exhausted you.” he shared his one concern.

“I’ll be okay… I feel really relaxed actually…” she showed off her giggly side again, her crimson blush shining brightly while she spoke.

Jaffar sighed. Nino was outstanding. He couldn’t ask for a better partner. She was adorable, adventurous and affectionate. What more could he ask for?

Nino worked her way off her lap, entering the tranquil waters once more so she could return to her previous location. While still feeling exhausted, her orgasm had given her a welcome burst of adrenaline. Either that, or her unyielding determination was greater than he imagined. Either way, she was ready.

Jaffar followed after her, waiting patiently for her to get into position and show off her cute rear again. Once done, he made sure to hold onto her as he plunged back in, the sudden penetration already doing wonders to the hums he liked to hear.

"Do I feel good…?" she asked inquisitively, still sounding giddy. The aftermath of her climax still lingered and her new goal was adding to her enthusiasm.

"Yes…" he gave her an answer she adored. It felt magnificent to be inside her like this again. He was close. Almost unbearably. Nino taking the initiative to push back against him as well was helping to grow that feeling. "Hold nothing back, Jaffar… I want you to feel the best you possibly can… so hold nothing back at all, okay?"

Her statement was intoxicating to his ears. He wished he could contribute more, but her insistence on helping out (which wasn't a bad thing) meant their sex was going as fast as it possibly could already.

"Nino…" he groaned her name.

"This is so good, Jaffar… it's so fast and strong… I love it…"

In hindsight, it was obvious this was what Nino enjoyed, but it was only beginning to dawn on him now. Nino wasn't the delicate flower he thought she was. He made sure to remember that, for if she wanted him to be rougher with her, he was going to be from now on. After all, why deny her something she desired? 

His climax was approaching fast and everything was contributing to that multiplying feeling. Her naked body looked astonishingly drenched in water. Her ass constantly rippling with each thrust was a sight he couldn't divert his eyes away from either. But was that better than how she sounded? He wasn't sure. Nino wouldn't stop moaning his name at all sorts of frequencies and volumes after all. 

As her walls continued to squeeze him, begging for his orgasm, he felt their calls being answered as that familiar feeling began to build up within his body.

“Nino… I’m going to-” he attempted to warn her.

“Inside! Please… inside!” she interrupted him quickly. “This is my first time so… I want it to end this way… if that’s okay with you…”

Jaffar naturally knew the risks of doing such a thing and it slightly held him back, but their location meant she could dispatch of his remnants easily, minimising that risk significantly. Besides, part of him did want to admittedly finish inside her, sharing her viewpoint on making their first time as special as it could be. These reasons made up his mind. He was going to cum inside her. He wanted to do it. She wanted him to do it.

Encouraged by her endless moaning, Jaffar gave it his all, thrusting into her continuously even as his body was begging him to relax. His perseverance paid off in the end, as he knocked against her cervix and came with a loud groan, allowing his body to become overwhelmed with intense pleasure while it simultaneously calmed down. He held onto Nino tightly, ironically using her for support this time as he emptied inside her, filling up her womb with his semen for the first time. 

Nino found the sudden warm feeling gushing through her to be the trigger for her second orgasm, her insides clamping down on Jaffar’s cock and preventing him from even thinking of pulling out… not that he was going to, anyway. The two relished in their dual orgasms, letting total bliss soar through their body at an immense rate.

Their bodies wanted to collapse into the water and it was difficult to resist the temptations. The two lovers ended up giving in when they tried to leave the spring, the two collapsing on each other as they embraced within the shallow water. Nino was especially woozy, happy she had done what she did. 

“That was really nice, Jaffar…” she told him cheerfully.

“It was…” he answered plainly.

“...I want to do more… maybe I could… clean you up?” she asked so adorably. Jaffar was wondering where she was getting those bursts of energy from, but he didn’t mind as he returned to land and dangled his feet in the water, giving Nino access to his crotch once more. 

She chuckled as her body waived from side to side. “I love you, Jaffar…”

“I love you too, Nino.” he smiled as he told her.

Neither knew how long they’d stay in the middle of this forest, but either way, they’d enjoy each other’s company thoroughly, as they were now together at long last.

* * *

Delthea watched as Nino started to clean up Jaffar with her tongue, embracing her inner needs once more. While it was fun to watch, her attention was primarily being spent on the woman beside her, who was in a bit of a panic.

Eirika was covering her eyes in shame, muttering about how disappointed she was in herself for seeing those two going at it. She alternated between being flustered and then being angry at Delthea for bringing her here in the first place. Delthea lost track of how many times she had to remind the older woman that it was her fault she was even here. 

Nino’s clothes had been returned while the two were going at it like rabbits. Delthea didn’t even need to be that subtle as the two were so engrossed in each other to notice her.

“I… need to leave… now.” Eirika said, taking several deep breaths, hoping it would calm down her crimson blush. “Nino has her clothes back, so I should go. I have p-personal matters I need to attend to immediately.”

Delthea noticed that stutter. “Sure, no problem.”

“Vow to never talk about this to anyone. We will keep it a secret that we witnessed this.” Eirika mustered the confidence to talk a bit more sternly.

“Fine by me.” Delthea chuckled, finding more amusement in Eirika’s condition than she was expecting. Perhaps her little prank was worth it after all. Nino wasn’t going to be hurt and she got to see Eirika turn into a flustered mess. It was quality entertainment.

Delthea could understand how the girl was feeling though. Actually witnessing the duo having sex was only intensifying those longing feelings she was having. Both she and Eirika shared those same urges.

Her eyes returned to the two lovers, noticing they were now cuddling up with each other, their time together presumingly coming to a close.

With a sigh, Delthea figured now was the best time to leave. She had personal matters to take care of too, after all.

Jaffar’s eyes stayed focused on the trees, noticing the movement taking place behind the scenes. He sighed with relief, holding Nino’s stomach as her back rested on his chest. His eyes glanced at the folded up clothes, their placement close enough to their original position. Nino probably wouldn’t notice they had briefly gone missing. 

He was just glad he didn’t have to deal with this mess and that it resolved itself.

He’d have to apologise to Eirika though. 

But he’d also have to have a word with Delthea. The girl needed to learn that it wasn’t appropriate to stalk people.

Those were issues he could deal with in the future, however.

Right now, he had bigger priorities. Nino was sleepy, on the brink of falling into a beautiful slumber. He saw no reason not to let her sleep on him, his body serving as a pillow. The girl was tremendously exhausted after doing her best and needed her boyfriend to hold and support her. 

Perhaps he’d shut one eye too. He was pretty sleepy too. Her warmth was having quite the effect on him.

“I loveee youuu… Jaffarrrrr…” Nino muttered in her half-conscious state.

Jaffar smiled. “I love you too, Nino.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
